Crystal Waltz
by Alice Vega
Summary: Soul Society is holding their own Winter Ball! Hinamori just wants to gather up her courage to ask Hitsugaya to be her date, but what if someone gets in the way and confesses their undying love to her first? [HitsuHina] NOW COMPLETE!
1. A Love Rival!

**Author's Note:** Hi! This is my first fic, so please be nice. (I don't appreciate flames ;; ) Um, it's a little out of season (the setting is sometime December) but I really don't care. XD I need there to be snow in order for most scenes to work! Okay, enough ranting, onto the story. Oh and I apologize if I'm OOC at times… I'll try and keep them IC the best I can. Douzo!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach. And if I did, there would DEFINITELY be more HitsuHina scenes and I would make them an official couple… because that's how obsessed I am. XD However, I do own my original character, Takashi Ueda.

_AACHHOO!_

"Heh, you okay there, Hinamori?" Hitsugaya chuckled.

"Be quiet Shirou-chan! You know I don't like the snow!" Hinamori retorted.

"Oi, don't call me Shirou-chan! Anyways, when we were little, you loved the snow. Every time it snowed, you would run out and play in it," Hitsugaya reminded.

"Yeah, then I got hypothermia…" Hinamori sighed.

"Baka, that was because you didn't dress properly. I know you wanted to play in the snow, but at least wear something warm! Now look at you. You're afraid to even touch the snow. You know if you just dress warm, the snow won't kill you."

"Ugh… whatever… can we go someplace warm please?" Hinamori pleaded, for she didn't want to hear Hitsugaya scold her even more about her stupid mistake back then.

"Tch, fine."

Hitsugaya and Hinamori ran inside the tenth division office and brushed the snow off of them. They weren't surprise to find a certain tenth division vice captain lying on the couch drinking sake when they came in.

"Ah taichou! Hinamori-kun! You guys finally back from your date?" the sassy vice captain asked slyly.

"D-d-date…?" Hinamori stuttered as her cold face heated up with a bright red.

"MATSUMOTO!" Hitsugaya scolded, as his face also turned a bright red. He hated when she made things uncomfortable for him and Hinamori. But of course, he _wanted_ these little gatherings with Hinamori to be _considered_ dates, but there was no way in hell he was going to admit that to either women.

"Haha, aren't you two just adorable? Anyways, you guys are going to the Winter Ball, right?"

"Winter Ball…?" Hinamori questioned as the bright red faded into a blush of pink.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten Hinamori! We just discussed it earlier at the vice captain's meeting!"

Hinamori stood there pondering for a second. "OH! That Winter Ball!" she exclaimed.

"Yes… 'that Winter Ball!' Matsumoto mocked. "I hear someone from fourth division is going to be teaching us the waltz. So we have to go get dance partners, Hinamori!"

"Dance partners?" Hitsugaya repeated. "Why are they requiring this?" he questioned, as he felt uncomfortable letting Hinamori dance with other guys.

"It's not REQUIRED, taichou. It just seems more fun if you learn how to waltz with someone special," Matsumoto explained as she winked at the young couple.

Hinamori could feel her face heat up again and knew her face was probably a bright red, yet again. Unable to stop this, she quickly got up from the couch and stared at Hitsugaya and Matsumoto. "Um, well, I really should be getting back to my division… you know how much paperwork there could be! Heh heh… well I'm off now. Ja!" and with that she ran off, with a very flustered face.

Hitsugaya stood there bewildered as he watched his childhood friend run off in such a fashion. He then turned his attention to Matsumoto and glared.

Matsumoto couldn't help but smile at the situation. "What?" she retorted. "You know you guys are probably going to end up going together anyways, so why worry? I mean, what guy is going to risk himself being frozen to death by you?" she laughed, as she plopped herself back down on the couch for her daily afternoon nap.

"OI! No more sleeping! We have a lot of paperwork to do! OI!" Hitsugaya yelled, but knew his yelling was futile when he noticed her snoring. "Tch… baka vice captain."

Hinamori's quick dash out of the tenth division office became a slow, reluctant walk as she thought about what Matsumoto just said. _Waltz with someone special…? _Hinamori thought to herself. _I… I want to dance with Shirou-chan. How do I ask him? What if he says no? He probably doesn't think of me that way… wait… what way am I talking about? Do I… do I love Shirou-chan? Do I—_

Hinamori's thoughts were disrupted by a strong force. To be specific, disrupted by walking into someone.

"Ara!" Hinamori squealed, losing her balance and almost falling over. But just in the nick of time, the unknown person reached their hand out and grabbed her arm pulling her up.

"Daijoubu, Hinamori-fukutaichou?" asked the kind gentleman.

"Erm… hai," Hinamori managed to utter. She looked up at whomever it was that just saved her from hitting the floor. It was hard to make out the figure, as the night sky cloaked the both of them. After a second or two, she recognized the person as fifth seat of the tenth division, Takashi Ueda.

"Ah, Takashi-san!" Hinamori exclaimed, and then proceeded to immediately bowing. "Sumimasen, I wasn't watching where I was going!"

Takashi let out a soft chuckle. "Don't worry about it Hinamori-fukutaichou. The only thing that matters is that you're okay," he smiled. Hinamori gave a reassuring nod back, then noticed he still was holding her arm. She jumped back, causing him to release his grip on her.

"A..ano…" Hinamori muttered quietly. Her attention was then turned to the fast paced footsteps coming from behind her. She turned around to find Hitsugaya running up to her.

"Hinamori! You're still here?"

"Hitsugaya-kun! What are you doing out here?" she asked.

"Well you left so fast, you didn't give me a chance to escort you back to your division… Oi! That's Hitsugaya-_taichou_," he responded as he stared at her. His gaze then reverted to his subordinate standing beside her. "Takashi."

"Hitsugaya-taichou," Takashi responded.

"What are you doing out here at this hour?" Hitsugaya questioned.

"Well I was taking a walk to clear my head, then I accidently walked into Hinamori-fukutaichou," he explained as he flashed a smile at her, causing her to back away a little at his sudden friendliness. Hitsugaya saw this and didn't find his so called "friendliness" at the least bit gentlemen-like at all. Hitsugaya took a step forward to stand in front of Hinamori.

"Not to be disrespectful or anything sir, but I believe a lovely young lady like Hinamori-fukutaichou should be escorted back to her division considering the hour at the moment," Takashi explained.

Hitsugaya grew annoyed. _Excuse me? Did you just not hear me say I was going to walk her back? Who the hell do you think you are! I'm your captain, god damnit!_ Hitsugaya thought to himself. _And don't refer to Hinamori as 'lovely'… I already know she is so back off._

Hinamori looked back and fourth at the two men and felt uncomfortable by the tension growing between them. She decided to break the ice as carefully as she can. "Umm… well… I really should be on my way now so…" she said, as she took slow steps away from the two. Suddenly, she felt an arm wrap around her shoulder and guide her away. She stared at the hand attentively and realized that it belonged to Hitsugaya. She turned her head to look up at him, and a rosy shade of pink tinged her cheeks. She continued to stare at him as they walked off in the direction of her division.

Hitsugaya didn't break eye contact with Takeshi as he and Hinamori walked off. He glared at him, and Takeshi was taken aback. Takeshi understood Hitsugaya clearly without any words being exchanged. Hitsugaya was clearly pissed off at him for stepping into _his_ territory. Hitsugaya turned his head to face forward as they turned the corner.

"Heh… I sense a challenge Hitsugaya-taichou," Takeshi smirked as he walked off in the opposite direction.

...

As the next day dawned upon Soul Society, everyone was in a panic as they each tried to find their special dance partner, seeing as today was Lesson 1 of "How to Waltz." Even some of the captains were a bit agitated as some of the captains wanted a chance to learn as well. Though, most of the captains were just chaperoning the ball.

Hinamori stood outside the tenth division office rehearsing how she is going to go about asking Hitsugaya to be her dance partner. She fidgeted around, constantly fixing her hair and straightening her robes.

"He's probably doing paperwork right now. I don't want to disturb him! But I have to ask him before anyone else does… Ohhhhh what to do, what to do…" she thought out loud. Before she could decide what to do, the door slid open and there stood Hitsugaya, watching in amusement as his childhood friend walked back and fourth talking to herself. She obviously didn't notice him there, so he cleared his throat to catch her attention. She stopped abruptly and turned to face him. "H-H-Hitsugaya-k-kun!"

"Hinamori, what are you doing?"

"W-well… I was going to ask you something very important…" she started.

He stared at her curiously and urged her to continue. "And…? What did you want to ask me?"

"A-ah! Yes… well… I, um… wanted to ask you, Hitsugaya-kun…"

"Yes…?" _Why is she so nervous? _

"I wanted to ask you…"

"Hinamori! Spit it out already!"

"IF YOU WANTED TO BE MY DA-"

"Hinamori-fukutaichou!" yelled Takeshi from afar. She fell over in surprise. Hitsugaya looked at her very concerned and helped her up.

"T-Takeshi-san…" Hinamori stuttered.

Takeshi cleared his throat, then plopped on the floor on one knee. Hitsugaya and Hinamori watched him in confusion at what he was doing. Matsumoto walked around the corner, along with Kira, Renji, Ikkaku, and Hisagi and stopped dead in their tracks to see this awkward situation. They all looked at each other, then ran up to the three.

"Taichou… what's going on-" Matsumoto started.

"Hinamori Momo! Words cannot express what I feel for you everytime you are near. Your goddess-like hair sends shivers down my spine as it blows in the wind. Your voice as soothing an angel's song, and your smile," he paused a bit. "is more radiant than the bright sun. In other words, I have fallen deeply in love with you."

Everyone stood there. Shocked. Aroused. Stunned. Perplexed. Appalled. Dismayed. There weren't even enough words in the human language to describe what everyone was feeling right now. Especially Hitsugaya and Hinamori.

Takeshi then pulled out a bouquet of roses from behind his back. "Please accept these roses as a token of my affection, Hinamori-fukutaichou," he continued. He then took her hand in his and placed a soft kiss upon it gently, shocking the group once more. Hinamori was absolutely shocked. No one has ever done this to her before. She stood there, unknowing of what to do.

Hitsugaya couldn't control his emotions and immediately pulled Hinamori's hand away from Takeshi.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Hitsugaya shouted, very outraged.

Takeshi grinned as he saw Hitsugaya's jealousy explode. He turned his attention back to the blushing Hinamori and cleared his throat.

"Hinamori-fukutaichou, I'd be honored if you were to be my date for the Winter Ball," he continued.

Hinamori stood there, confused on what to do next. She felt her head spinning and her vision going blurry. She didn't even notice her body hit the floor until everyone crowded around her and all she could hear was panicked voices calling out to her.

This was going to be a _very_ interesting event in Soul Society.

**A/N: **Chapter one completed! Please excuse any mistakes in here, I didn't thoroughly proofread this. ;; Go on and review! I want feedback! Oh and, Flames are not appreciated.


	2. Mission: Failed

**A/N: **Thanks to all who reviewed! I feel so much more confident about this fic now. :hands you guys complementary onigiri:D OH! And I wanted to slap myself right after I uploaded chapter 1 because I realized 2 mistakes. OX I'll point them out right now.

**Takashi** Ueda soon became **Takeshi** Ueda. Gomen ne… When I was typing the chapter, I didn't realize Microsoft word changed the A to an E. Please excuse this mistake! I'll make sure it's spelled with an A from now on.

I realized I said Matsumoto plopped down back on the couch for her **afternoon **nap, but then I mentioned Hinamori running outside at night. Well, I didn't DIRECTLY mention it, but I implied it. :3 Haha, small mistake, probably not a big deal to most of you, but it bugged the crap outta me. O. 

And now for some replies back…

Silverlode – Haha, I'm glad I got you to hate one of my characters. Oh… that sounds weird, huh? XD Yeah, I'd wanna punch him too. Don't worry… stay tuned because Hitsugaya will bankai his sorry ass to the next century.

YumeOmokage – Thank you! Yes yes, I hate Takashi too. Lol.

Zefrn – Hah, no fear! I present you chapter 2 right here. (Yay, I rhymed. Haha) And regarding IchigoxRukia… I'm still undecided about that pairing. For now it'll be a love triangle between her, Ichigo, and Renji. Although at the end, it could go either way so I'll keep your suggestion in mind. :)

Sango Hikari – Lol, yay! I'm glad you found the humor in my story! I suck at 'being funny' so I was afraid people were just gonna be like "Umm… no." XD

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach.

Oh and I'd like to point out before starting the chapter that I've made Ichigo 5th division captain. Just a little info so you're not too confused while you're reading. ;; And without further ado, here is chapter 2! Douzo!

Hinamori flickered her eyes open to meet a pair of worried aquamarine eyes that stared down at her. She rubbed her temples as she sat herself up and noticed she was now sitting on the couch inside the tenth division office.

"Hinamori-kun! Daijoubu?" asked a concerned Kira.

Hitsugaya walked up to Hinamori and placed a hand on her forehead causing Hinamori to blush a little. She then felt at ease knowing that her Shirou-chan is there for her. She looked up at him and gave him a soft reassuring smile.

"I'm all right everyone. I'm sorry if I scared you all," she said. Then it hit her as to what just happened. _Oh my gosh… Takashi-san just asked me to be his date. IN FRONT OF SHIROU-CHAN! Yada… what if Shirou-chan thinks I like him? Then he'll fall in love with another girl and I'll never get a chance to tell him how I feel! Oh no… but-_

"Oi Hinamori! Are you sure you're okay? You look a bit distracted," Hitsugaya said as he snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, yes I'm sure I'm fine!" Hinamori reassured. "Demo… where did Takashi-san go…?"

Hitsugaya made a face at her question and turned away. _Why the hell does she care? _"He left. Now if you excuse me, I'll be leaving now as well."

"Ah Hitsugaya-kun! Where are you going? This is your office!" Hinamori shouted.

He made an abrupt stop before he reached the door. _Duh Hitsugaya… this is your office. Baka…_ "To the bathroom," he stated as he walked out leaving the group there to tend to Hinamori's questions.

Hinamori stared at where Hitsugaya left and gave a longing look. Matsumoto took note of this and decided to try and make the best out of the situation. "Don't worry about Taichou, Hinamori-kun! He's not mad at you or anything. He's just… jealous," she slyly stated.

"Jealous?" Hinamori questioned curiously.

"Jealous?" repeated Kira, also a bit confused.

"Jealous?" repeated Renji.  
"Jeal-"

"Okay shut the hell up! I'll freakin' explain why he's so-"

"Jealous?" Hisagi smirked, then got punched in the head by Matsumoto.

Matsumoto let out a sigh. She couldn't stand when these guys were so stupid when it came to these issues. She needed to have a girl talk with Hinamori, so she urged the guys to leave. When they resisted, she shot them an icy glare, not up to par with Hitsugaya's but enough for them to obey. So Kira, Renji, Ikkaku, and Hisagi got up and left the tenth division office, leaving Hinamori and Matsumoto alone to talk.

"Okay Hinamori. Let's lay out all the cards. You like Taichou, right?"

Hinamori blushed furiously and looked down at her hands. "Well… I…"  
"Okay so you do," Matsumoto said as she cut her off. "I'm gonna take a wild guess here and say that you were in the process of asking Taichou to be your date for the Winter Ball, when all of a sudden Takashi came storming in, correct?"

Hinamori gave her a dumbfounded look. "Wow Rangiku-san, that was right on the nail! How did you know?"

Matsumoto grinned. "I have my ways. Anyways, you do realize Takashi-san is going to pursue you no matter what, right?"

"He will!"

"Yes Hinamori, he will. I know this type. They're so persistent."

"But… how will I get to Shirou-chan then? I don't want Shirou-chan to think I actually like this guy!" Hinamori responded in a bit of a panic.

"Calm down Hinamori-kun. All you have to do is just find ways to talk to Taichou alone. You're a master at kidou! Just hide your reiatsu so Takashi-san doesn't find you. I'll help you out, don't worry." Matsumoto reassured.

"H-hai!" Hinamori said in response. "Arigatou Rangiku-san!"

Matsumoto smiled. "Like I said, don't worry about it. It's about time you and Taichou got official, wouldn't you say?"

"Ehhh!" Hinamori exclaimed as her face lit up a bright red.

Matsumoto chuckled at her. "Don't be so shy about it! C'mon now! Everyone knows Taichou likes you!"

"He does!"

"Don't tell me you don't know! The whole Gotei-13 practically knows, Hinamori."

"W-well… I want to ask him myself! I won't know for sure until I hear it from him," Hinamori retorted.

Matsumoto flicked her hair back. "Suit yourself. But it's the truth."

Hinamori got up from the couch and straightened out her robes. She let out a resounding sigh. "Thank you for your help, Rangiku-san. I really should be finishing up my paperwork now," she said as she walked towards the door.

"No problem Hinamori-kun! Make sure you get to Taichou without Takashi-san interfering, kay? Come talk to me if ya need any help," Matsumoto reminded.

"Hai!" Hinamori said just as she closed the door.

Hinamori sighed as she reached the fifth division quarters. "What a mess… and I thought my only problem was asking Hitsugaya-"

"Asking Hitsugaya what?" came a voice out of nowhere.

"Kyahh!" Hinamori yelped and jumped back. She stopped when she noticed the person who cut her off was Hitsugaya. He leaned beside the wall next to the door to the fifth division office. He got up and walked towards Hinamori.

"Shirou-chan! Don't scare me like that! How come all you captains never make a sound when you appear!" Hinamori retorted.

"Because we're captains," Hitsugaya responded. "And don't call me Shirou-chan."

Hinamori calmed down. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"Baka Hinamori… I came to see if you were all right, since that bastard Takashi made you faint and all…"

Hinamori grew flustered. _He came to see if I was all right… he really does care!_ She couldn't help but smile at him. "I'm fine Hitsugaya-kun! Thank you for checking up on me…Ara… what did you say about Takashi-san? That's not very nice, Shirou-chan."

"Well, what's to be nice about! He's the one who's confessing his love to you like an idiot!" Hitsugaya said defensively. "And don't call me Shirou-chan!"

_Why's he getting so worked up?_ Thought Hinamori. Then she realized they were alone, thus the perfect time to ask. _I don't have much time left, the lesson starts tonight!_ "Ano… Hitsugaya-kun…?"

"Hm? Yes Hinamori?"

"Well I was wondering… if you didn't have someone already… if you wouldn't mind being…" she hesitated, for her heartbeat thumped against her chest like a pair of drums. He stared at her contently when all of a sudden…

"OI! Hinamori! What are you doing just standing out here! I need you to deliver some papers!" Ichigo yelled as he slammed the door open, startling the the two.

"Kurosaki-taichou!" Hinamori exclaimed as she jumped back. "Gomen, I was going to but then Hitsugaya came along and-"

"Oi oi Toushirou, stop disrupting my vice captain while she's on duty," he scolded.

"For one, it's _Hitsugaya-taichou_. And two, I can talk to Hinamori whenever I please, you newbie," Hitsugaya bluntly stated.

Ichigo was taken aback. "What was that shorty!"

Hitsugaya snapped. "What did you just call me?" he said in a calm, icy tone. The temperature just dropped and that's when Hinamori knew to step in. She went between the two and tried to calm them down, and especially tried to refrain Hitsugaya from using Hyourinmaru. The tension died down as someone came from behind Ichigo and yanked his right ear.

"AHH!" Ichigo yelled. "WHAT THE HELL!" He then turned to see who his other opponent was and realized it was Rukia. She stood there still holding onto Ichigo's ear. "What do you think you're doing! LET GO!"

Rukia ignored her pathetic friend screaming for dear life and turned her attention to Hitsugaya and Hinamori and flashed a sugary smile. "Hitsugaya-taichou, Hinamori-san, please excuse his barbaric behavior."

Hinamori stared at the two with a bewildered look. "Ah… Rukia-san, will Taichou be okay…?"

"Oh don't worry Hinamori-san! This is nothing for Ichigo!" Rukia replied still smiling. At this point, Ichigo's ear was turning red. Renji turned the corner and settled his eyes on the awkward scene. It only took a mere two seconds for him to burst out pointing and laughing at Ichigo.

"What a loser! You can't even handle Rukia!" he said, followed by hysterical laughter, which Rukia didn't find amusing, resulting her in using her other hand to grab Renji's ear.

"AHH! W-Why me too!" Renji pleaded.

Rukia showed no mercy to either man. She looked back at Hitsugaya and Hinamori, whose expressions were quite alarmed, yet amused. "It's about time for lunch. Would you care to join us, Hinamori-san? You too, Hitsugaya-taichou."

_Whaa? It's lunch already! I didn't even get to ask Shirou-chan yet!_ Hinamori thought to herself. "It's okay Rukia-san. I'm not very hungry," she assured, but soon after a loud growl could be heard from Hinamori's stomach, causing her to blush.

Hitsugaya smirked. "You know want to eat. Come on, let's go," he said as he walked on ahead, followed by Hinamori. They both stopped to let Rukia through first since she still held onto Renji and Ichigo. Hitsugaya watched in amusement, while Hinamori couldn't help but chuckle at the situation.

Carrying their trays of food, they all sat down at the same table. Ichigo and Renji rubbed their ears, as they were still red from Rukia's death grip on it. Hitsugaya set his food down and left real quick to grab some napkins. Hinamori watched him leave, and an idea sprouted. She pulled a piece of paper and a pen from her robes and wrote, _"Will you go to the ball with me? –Hinamori"_ on it. She folded the paper happily and mentally patted herself on the back for thinking up such a wonderful plan. However, the only thing wrong with this plan was how she was going to get him to read it. She couldn't think fast though, for Hitsugaya was making his way back to the table. Panicking, she looked around and at the last second hid the note in his chicken curry dish.

"Itadakimasu!" they all said before digging into their food. Hinamori chewed slowly and watched Hitsugaya in the corner of her eye to see if he would notice the note. Her eyes fell upon the note and grew excited knowing Hitsugaya would soon notice it too.

Hitsugaya noticed Hinamori giving him an odd look, making him a little uncomfortable. "Hinamori, what are you staring at?"

"Oh nothing Shirou-chan!" Hinamori replied happily.

"Don't call me Shirou-chan!" Hitsugaya argued as he took a big scoop of rice and plopped it into his mouth and chewed.

Hinamori's eyes went wide as she saw Hitsugaya chew and swallow it. She even watched the movement down his throat to make sure he really ate it. _I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! HE JUST ATE MY NOTE!_ Hinamori thought to herself. _Did he not notice there was paper in his food!_

Hitsugaya noticed Hinamori staring again, although giving him a different but still awkward look at him. "Hinamori! What are you staring at!"

"N-nothing Hitsugaya-kun…" Hinamori replied dryly as she resumed to eating her food in silence.

_Mission: Failed._ Hinamori thought to herself.

**A/N:** End of chapter 2! I apologize if I'm OOC at certain points. Like I said, I'm trying my best to keep everyone in character, but that's always easier said than done. :3 I was originally going to make this chapter longer, but it's 10:30 right now, and I'm pretty tired, so I end it here. Anyhow, please review! I need to be reassured people actually read my story! And like I stated before, no flames whatsoever.


	3. Selfish Smiles

**A/N:** Thanks to all the wonderful reviews! Sorry for the wait, school does tend to get in the way of everything, ya know? But the irony of the situation is that I wrote 1/3 of this chapter at school after a test. XD I already had the idea of this chapter in my head all this time, but I was sorta-kinda lazy to type it out. XD That's when I decided to do my oneshot, _Middle Birthday._ (Hint hint, nudge nudge, cough-READ&REVIEW-cough)

Oh and I apologize if my chapters look a bit unorganized. :3 Since this is my first fic, it's hard to get in the groove on how things look on here. Don't worry! Chapters should look a little more clean now.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach. But neither do you, so it's okay, we're all on the same boat here! (Unless you're Kubo Tite!)

Uhh yeah. I talk too much, lol. Anywho, now I present you chapter 3! Douzo!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After lunch, the group went off to do their own thing. Hinamori returned to the fifth division quarters to complete the paperwork Ichigo procrastinated with. Hinamori sighed, as this wasn't number one on her priority list. Her thoughts always drifted back to her Shirou-chan and the Winter Ball. Even on one of the papers, she accidently wrote out 'Shirou-chan'. She caught herself a second too late and panicked. She slowly glanced around the room, then carefully crumpled up the piece of paper she messed up on. She let out another stressful sigh and looked out the window. _Ne Hitsugaya-kun… for a 'boy genius' you really are dense at times, _Hinamori thought to herself, then snapped out of her thoughts when she noticed Matsumoto outside the door.

"Rangiku-san? Is that you?"

"Hai Hinamori-chan. Is it all right to come in?"

"Of course! Please make yourself comfortable" Hinamori replied happily. Matsumoto slid open the door and smiled warmly at Hinamori as she walked in to sit on the couch.

"Hinamori-chan, let's have another girl talk shall we?" Matsumoto suggested, still smiling.

"Eh, ano… hai…" Hinamori managed to stutter as she joined Matsumoto on the couch.

Matsumoto cleared her throat and faced Hinamori. "Now we both know Taichou isn't exactly sharp when it comes to relationships."

Hinamori snapped and let all her contained frustrations and worries pour out. "Rangiku-san! Every time I have the perfect chance to ask, I freak out and I can't find what I want to say! And then all these interruptions, and then there's Takashi-san, and SHIROU-CHAN ATE MY NOTE!" Hinamori cried out.

Matsumoto, taken a little by surprise at her sudden change of mood, nonetheless comforted Hinamori. "Shh… it's okay, it's okay. Just summon up the courage and say it! You have nothing to lose because Taichou feels the same way for you. Yeah, that annoying Takashi is certainly a bother…" she said, as her voice trailed off. Hinamori looked up at Matsumoto to finish her thought. "Ah, but don't worry about that Hinamori-chan! I'll make sure that idiot doesn't get in the way of you and Taichou!" Matsumoto concluded.

"R-really?" Hinamori managed to say.

"Yeah! Don't worry about it. Now go ask Taichou right now! You don't have much time left," Matsumoto reminded.

Hinamori, feeling relieved and rejuvenated, happily hopped up and made her way out the door, when Matsumoto let out a yelp as the realization dawned on her. She slapped her forehead, leaving a very confused Hinamori, clueless to what she was doing.

"Wait! Taichou is training the division right now! You can't ask him yet!"

Hinamori's face faltered as she fell to the ground, feeling bewildered at her sassy friend. "You should have said something sooner, Rangiku-san," Hinamori murmured as she picked herself off the floor. "So what should I do now?"

Matsumoto's face lightened, pulling out a piece of paper and a pen. "Write him a letter!" she exclaimed, proud of her 'brilliant idea'.

Hinamori snapped and started frantically waving her arms around in the air. "No! Please! No notes or letters! He's going to eat it!" Hinamori cried out.

Matsumoto stared incredulously at her. "Eat it…?" she asked, as she thought up a mental picture of a chibi Hitsugaya chomping on paper. She laughed hysterically at the image.

"It's not funny, Rangiku-san!" Hinamori pleaded.

Matsumoto calmed her laughter down and straightened herself. "No worries Hinamori-chan! I'll make sure Taichou gets the letter and I will personally make sure there are no consuming of paper around our division," she reassured, still a little surprised that her captain eats paper.

Hinamori trusted her friend, smiled, and nodded. She took the piece of paper and pen from Matsumoto, and proceeded to writing the letter. Fifteen minutes later, (not to mention a whole notebook of paper later) Hinamori was satisfied with her letter. She happily held the letter against her chest, and then gave the letter to Matsumoto. Matsumoto lazily got up from the couch and walked towards the door.

"Thank you so much Rangiku-san," Hinamori added.

"Think nothing of it Hinamori-chan," Matsumoto responded, as she placed her hand on the door.

"Ah Rangiku-san! Before you go, can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"If Hitsugaya-kun is training the division, shouldn't you be helping him or finishing up paperwork or something…?"

"Oh pish posh! That's not important right now!" Matsumoto smiled happily.

_Meanwhile back in the tenth division…_

"MATSUMOTO!" Hitsugaya bellowed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinamori couldn't think. She paced herself up and down the office, and even started cleaning. _He should have got the letter by now…_ she thought to herself, then looked up at the clock. _I don't have much time left._

A knock on the door broke Hinamori out of her thoughts. "Yes? Open the door," she called out.

"Hai," replied the shinigami, as he slid open the door. "Sorry for the disruption Hinamori-fukutaichou. I have a letter from tenth division addressed to you."

Hinamori's heart leapt, but she kept her composure. She walked over to the shinigami and took the letter in her hand. The shinigami gave a bow and slid the door closed, leaving Hinamori alone with the letter. Hinamori wasted no time, relentlessly opening the letter. Her heart hammered against her chest as the suspense killed her on what it said.

Her heart nearly stopped at its contents.

She dropped the letter and fell to her knees. Her once vivacious heart felt like it was completely disintegrating into nothing. Warm tears flowed down her cheeks.

_Dear Hinamori,_

_No, I will not be your date to the Winter Ball. To tell you the truth, I could honestly care less. And not just about the ball, but about you. I don't love you, nor do I like you. So before you get you make a mess out of this situation, just stop. This is really annoying._

_-Hitsugaya (And don't call me Shirou-chan anymore. I'm a Taichou)_

Hinamori couldn't do anything but cry. She felt so shattered. She continued to cry until she realized this was the second time the contents of a letter made her break down like this. _Last time, it was a lie. Could it be a lie this time too? Shirou-chan wouldn't say something like this, would he..? I don't know… I'm so confused. I need to go see Shirou-chan to make sure, _she thought. She gathered up her strength, stood up, and slid open the door. She took a step outside only to find a figure blocking her way.

"Takashi-san?"

"Hinamori-fukutaichou… your eyes… have you been crying?" Takashi asked in a concerned tone.

Hinamori looked away to avoid eye contact as her eyes were starting get watery again. "I-it's nothing… now if you'll excuse me," she continued trying to walk past him, although not getting very far for he held out his arm to stop her.

"Did my Taichou make you cry? What did that bastard do to you?" he bluntly asked.

"Don't call Shirou-chan that!" Hinamori retorted as she burst into tears once more. "Shirou-chan is Shirou-chan… don't ever call him that again!"

Takashi pulled her into him and caressed her back attempting to silence her cries. Hinamori tried to resist but couldn't get out of his grasp. "Takashi-san, let me go please…"

"Go to the ball with me Hinamori-fukutaichou."

Hinamori looked up quite surprised at his request. _How did he know this was about the ball…?_ She pondered.

Takashi noticed her staring at him, and caught on that she was analyzing him. He pulled her in tighter to break eye contact. Hinamori closed her eyes and murmured something into him, causing him to ask her to repeat herself.

"I said okay… only for the lesson tonight. I just don't want to see Hitsugaya-kun right now. It hurts…" she sighed depressingly.

"Thank you Hinamori-fukutaichou. I promise you won't regret it," he assured her as he continued embracing her, giving a soft smile.

The soft smile then faded to a cynical smirk.

Back in the tenth division office, Matsumoto resumed her relaxation on the couch while Hitsugaya did paperwork. He looked up every now and then to scowl at her lethargic nature.

"Oi Taichou, shouldn't you be getting ready for the Waltz lesson soon?" Matsumoto asked, breaking the silence between them.

"Why would I get ready for something like that?" Hitsugaya questioned.

"Well since you ARE Hinamori-chan's date, don't you think you should impress her a little?" Matsumoto stated obviously.

This took Hitsugaya aback. "W-w-what do you mean…? That I'm Hinamori's date?"

Matsumoto gave him a skeptical look. "Didn't you get her letter?"

"What letter!"

Matsumoto was about to scold her little captain for being such a dense idiot in these types of situations, when it hit her. Her eyes widened and she let out a little gasp. "You didn't get the letter, did you?"

"Obviously I didn't since I have no freakin' clue what you're talking about," Hitsugaya retorted. "Was it from Hinamori? What did it say? Why did she write a letter anyway when she knows she can just ask me? Why-"

Matsumoto thought back to earlier that day when she left the fifth division office carrying the letter, as Hitsugaya continued rambling on.

_"A job well done Matsumoto! You're finally getting these two together! At last!" Matsumoto told herself as she mentally pat herself on the back for doing such a good deed._

"_Taichou owes me big time… no more paperwork for me!" she said out loud, skipping down the hall, but then clumsily bumping into someone._

_"Ah! Takashi! Sorry about that, I didn't see ya there," Matsumoto apologized as she straightened herself._

_"It's all right Matsumoto-fukutaichou," Takashi reassured._

_"Well I'll be on my way now. Ja!" Matsumoto called out as she continued walking down the hall._

"Takashi!" Matsumoto shouted, interrupting Hitsugaya's rant.

"What! What about him? Did that bastard do anything to Hinamori?" Hitsugaya inquired defensively.

"He must have the letter…" Matsumoto's voice trailed off. She jumped up from the couch, surprising Hitsugaya a little. She ran out the door yelling for Hitsugaya to follow her. Hitsugaya, still confused about the situation, nonetheless trusted his vice captain and followed her. Plus, if it had to do with Hinamori being in danger, he doesn't even have to think.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinamori and Takashi arrived in Seireitei's newly built dance hall, where the Waltz lesson and Winter Ball were to take place. Hinamori stared down at the floor, still lost in thought with her eyes still puffy and red from crying. Takashi took note of this and put his arm around her. She jumped a little and looked up at him. He gave her a soft smile and reassured her not to worry anymore. That advice didn't help at all, for she couldn't stop thinking about her Shirou-chan, and all she could do is worry…

Takashi sighed and looked forward. He was full of bliss that he was here with Hinamori. He thought back to earlier that day, smiling a smile full of deceit and selfishness.

_"Ah! Takashi! Sorry about that, I didn't see ya there," Matsumoto apologized as she straightened herself._

_"It's all right Matsumoto-fukutaichou," Takashi reassured._

_"Well I'll be on my way now. Ja!" Matsumoto called out as she continued walking down the hall._

_Takashi smiled and waved as she saw her off, then smirked._

_"Thank you for the present, Matsumoto-fukutaichou," Takashi said to himself subtly, walking off in the opposite direction while opening the letter._

**A/N: **Okay before you all beat me to death, I'd like to add that I'm an uber HitsuHina fangirl (I'm literally obsessed with this pairing) and that I wouldn't let some OC I made up end up with Hinamori. That being said, of course this fic is going to have a happy ending!

Anywho, please review! (I swear I'm turning into a review whore now XD)


	4. Showdown! Hitsugaya VS Takashi!

**A/N: **I am SO SO SO SO sorry about the late update. Since it was the end of the school year, finals and projects were really consuming my life. But now that school is over (yay!), I'm desperately trying to finish my cosplay outfits. So now that you know I've been juggling a lot, I hope you'll find it in your heart to forgive me. :3

Oh and I know there's a lot of grammatical errors and spelling mistakes in here. I'm writing this chapter at 3 AM so my mind isn't at its best. So, please excuse any errors in here! Gomen nasai! ;;;

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach. The talented KuboTite owns it. However, I do own my OC. Hooray for that? Lol.

Oh and one last warning. Be prepared for drama, action, and romance… _all in one chapter._ Yes, I said all in one chapter. Oh yes. XD Obvious that I'm deprived of sleep.

Without further ado, here is chapter 4. Douzo!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And one, two, three, one, two, three, make sure to go up on your toes ladies!" called out the waltz instructor, Hikari Rue, seventh seat from fourth division. Hinamori couldn't focus at all, for her mind was consumed of thoughts of Hitsugaya and the letter. She kept tripping over herself and Takashi's feet. She would snap out of it every once in a while and apologize, but then her melancholic eyes, full of distress and woe, would return and get the best of her once again.

Almost all the shinigami at the lesson found it peculiar that Hinamori wasn't here with Hitsugaya, or that Hitsugaya actually let another guy go near her, or a mixture of both cases. When they were able to get a five-minute break, Hinamori sat herself down on the nearest chair and heavily sighed. Curious and worried, Nanao, Rukia, Kiyone, and Isane decided to see what was wrong with her.

"Hinamori-chan?" Rukia called out, attempting to get Hinamori's attention. Hinamori jumped a little and looked up at her friends.

"Minna… what brings you all here?" Hinamori asked weakly.  
"Well we're all here for the waltz lesson of course! What do you think we've been doing this whole time?" Rukia responded.

"Waltz lesson…" Hinamori trailed off in her speech. "Oh right… I'm here learning how to waltz with Takashi-san," she finished as she lowered her eyes even more. The girls looked at each other with eyes full of worry and concern over their friend.

Nanao sat on the chair next to Hinamori and touched her shoulder. "Hinamori-san… is everything all right with you? You seem so expressionless right now, and it's very unlike you," she explained.

"Expressionless?" Hinamori questioned. _What are they talking about? I'm not expressionless…_

"Yes Hinamori-fukutaichou. We're very worried about you because you seem very depressed. Are you not feeling well?" Isane asked, placing a hand over Hinamori's forehead.  
"I feel fine you guys, really I do," Hinamori tried to reassure, but it was obvious none of them believed her.

"It's probably none of our business, but why aren't you here with Hitsugaya-taichou?" Kiyone asked, followed by the rest of the girls' glares at her for asking such an insensitive question.

"Hitsugaya…kun…." Hinamori repeated, her voice shaking. Unable to resist, a teardrop escaped from her glistening brown eyes and traveled down her cheek.

"Hinamori-san?"   
"Hinamori-fukutaichou! Are you okay? What's wrong?"

Takashi noticed this and walked over to the group of girls trying to calm Hinamori down. He softly pushed aside the girls, and kneeled down beside Hinamori and placed a hand on her lap. Hinamori was startled by this action, but nonetheless froze in her state and met with his dark honey eyes.

Just as Takashi was about to open his mouth to let some words of comfort pour out, the door burst open, revealing two panting shinigamis looking frantically around. Everyone was surprised that the two shinigami were tenth division captain and vice captain, Hitsugaya Toushirou and Matsumoto Rangiku. Arriving together made almost everyone skeptical. Whispers were heard throughout the room about the issue of Hinamori dancing with a different guy, and Hitsugaya and Matsumoto arriving together.

Ignoring everyone's stares, Hitsugaya spotted Hinamori from across the room. Even from far away, he was able to detect her insecurity and knew he needed to comfort her.  
"Hinamori!" Hitsugaya called out, running across the room over to where she was, followed by an exhausted Matsumoto.

"Hinamori…" Hitsugaya greeted once he got over to her spot. His attention then diverted to Takashi, whom he was not happy at all to see. And worse yet, he had his hand on Hinamori's lap. Hitsugaya was outraged.  
"Takashi" Hitsugaya said in a low, dangerous tone. Just as he was about to walk up to Takashi to give him a piece of his mind, he felt a slight tug at his haori. Hitsugaya turned to see a small petite hand holding onto him. His eyes then traveled to meet hers, and widened. He was shocked to see her eyes clouded with tears and sorrow. He's never seen her this sad since the Aizen incident. "Hina…mori…" he said slowly, reaching out a hand to touch her face.

Just as his hand made contact with her cheek, she abruptly got out of her seat and ran off to the exit sobbing. Hitsugaya watched her run off, bewildered. _What's going on…? Did the bastard Takashi do something? Or wait… is this… my fault?_ Hitsugaya couldn't spend his time thinking, so he immediately chased after her. At this point, the room was filled with loud silence and everyone was unsure of how to react to what just happened.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hinamori continued running off with tears streaming down her face. _I'm such a baby! I made such a scene back there. What's wrong with me? What's-_ Her thoughts were interrupted by a forceful grasp over her small arm. She looked back and saw that it was Hitsugaya who had stopped her.

"Hinamori, what's wrong?" Hitsugaya questioned, trying to mask his concern for her.

Hinamori couldn't look straight into his eyes. She closed her eyes and let the tears continue flowing. She turned away and tried to break out of his grasp, but Hitsugaya had no intention of letting go.  
"Oi Hinamori!"

"Let me go Hitsugaya-kun! Please…"

"Let her go, Taichou," said a voice from behind. Hitsugaya and Hinamori both looked up to find Takashi standing there.  
"Takashi-san," Hinamori said gently. Hitsugaya loosened his grip on her, causing Hinamori to take off running.  
"Hinamori!" Hitsugaya called out.

"It's no use Taichou. She won't talk to you."

"Oh? And why would you know this Takashi?" Hitsugaya replied in an icy tone.

"Oh just trust me Taichou. She won't talk to you, so don't be expecting her in your office anymore," Takashi bluntly stated.  
"How the hell do I trust someone like you!" Hitsugaya yelled.

"Well I am your subordinate, aren't I?"

Hitsugaya officially hated this guy, inside and out and from head to toe. "I don't know what happened, but I know for sure you hurt Hinamori," Hitsugaya hissed, placing a hand on the hilt of his zanpakuto.

"Oh? Are you sure about that Taichou? Looks to me she was crying every time she saw you," Takashi replied, also placing his hand on the hilt of his zanpakuto and getting into a fighting stance. "And are you really okay with fighting your subordinate like this Hitsugaya-taichou?"

"I don't care who the hell you are. Anyone who hurts Hinamori will die," said Hitsugaya, shooting him the best of his icy glares. At this, Hitsugaya unsheathed his zanpakuto and ran toward Takashi.  
CLASH! CLASH! Their zapakutos clashed against one another over and over. Due to shunpo, all one can see was the clanking of their zanpakutos. After a few seconds, they both landed in opposite directions, facing away from one another. They stood like statues, neither making a move or a sound. A second later, the seam of Hitsugaya's sleeve came undone. However, a cut formed across the cheek of Takashi, and warm blood started to spill out.

"I shouldn't have underestimated my captain," Takashi said, breaking the silence.

Hitsugaya turned to face Takashi. Although he hated this guy with everything he's got, he couldn't help but be impressed with the talent that was displayed. _For a fifth seat, he's awfully good. Has he been hiding his powers…? But why would he do that?_ _Something's not normal here._ His thoughts were interrupted by the immense reiatsu being released from Takashi. Hitsugaya's eyes widened at this action, completely shocked that a fifth seat could be this powerful.

"You're probably really shocked at how much reiatsu I have, right?" Takashi said in a cool tone. "I think this will answer your question." And at that, a hollow's mask suddenly appeared on his face. Hitsugaya stood there completely stunned at what he was witnessing.

"You're a…vaizzard?" Hitsugaya managed to find some words to throw out. "But… all this time… it's impossible."

"Of course, like the beautiful Hinamori-san, I, too, can hide my reiatsu," he replied.

"But even Hinamori can't hide her reiatsu for all those years!" Hitsugaya retorted. All he got in response was Takashi's cynical smirk, causing Hitsugaya's blood to boil. Now, there was nothing to hold him back. Hitsugaya was more than sure he could kill him without any regret.

"Souten ni zase… Hyourinmaru!" Hitsugaya shouted out. The air became cold, the sky turned to dark, and out came a tremendous ice dragon, that didn't look anything close to friendly.

"Takashi… I will kill you," Hitsugaya coldly responded, then charged toward Takashi with Hyourinmaru. Takashi swung his zanpakuto using such swift movement, that he was able to stop his attack. Hitsugaya was taken aback.

"Hitsugaya-taichou. I've watched you fight countless times. I know how to counter every one of your pathetic attacks."

Hitsugaya knew this wouldn't be as easy as he thought. He wasn't fighting a low level shinigami, but instead a vaizzard. He had to think quickly on how to finish this fight without inflicting any damage upon himself. He stood in place for a few seconds, then immediately came up with a strategy. _This ought to take him out for sure._ Hitsugaya thought. _There can't be any mistakes. If I make a mistake, this could be all over._ Hitsugaya once again ordered Hyourimaru to charge toward Takashi.

"Hah! This again? C'mon Taichou, give me a bit of a challenge here!" Takashi smirked as he countered the ice dragon yet again. However, since all of Takashi's attention was fixed upon countering Hyourinmaru, he failed to see Hitsugaya cleverly use the chain of his hilt against him. Before he knew it, Takashi felt something sharp and cold within himself. He looked down at his stomach to find Hitsugaya's chain wrapped around his body, and then piercing him. It only took a few seconds for his whole body to instantly freeze, all from the inside.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hitsugaya collapsed to the ground after his victory over Takashi. Although he had won, he had some wounds of his own that was inflicted upon him. He panted heavily, then noticed someone running towards him from behind. He got up and turned abruptly, ready to fight again at a moment's notice. He dropped his guard as he realized it was Hinamori running up to him.

"Hitsugaya-kun!" Hinamori cried out.

"Hina..mori…" Hitsugaya replied weakly, giving her a soft smile. He took a step forward then realized he was still weak after the whole fight. He fell forward, but fortunately, falling into the security of Hinamori's arms. She held him tight to her, and he felt complete bliss breathing in her scent. He noticed the back of his head getting wet with tear droplets so he looked up at her to meet her eyes.

"Momo…"

"Hitsugaya-kun… I… I don't… I didn't… I'm such a horrible person. I doubted you again. But I thought… I mean… well," she really was at a loss for words.  
He gave her a heartwarming smile that made her insides melt. "Now what's this about a letter?" he chuckled.

"I just found my letter in Takashi-san's robes. So that's why you didn't get it, and he wrote the letter posing as you," Hinamori told herself.

Hitsugaya was puzzled as to what she was talking about but he regained his composure and pulled the both of them up to stand. He faltered a little, causing Hinamori to worry, but nonetheless he was able to stand.

"What did you want to tell me?"

Hinamori's heart began to beat faster. More tears spilled out of her cheeks and her speech was limited to "uhs" and "ums". Hitsugaya couldn't help but find her adorable all flustered like this. He knew this was the perfect time to let her know how he felt about her for so long. But he too, found himself at a loss for words. Then he noticed her smooth, shiny lips within his reach. They were a blue shade, and he assumed it was from the cold that he caused when he released Hyourinmaru. He stepped forward closer to her and cupped her chin with his hands and gently placed a soft kiss upon her cold lips.

Hinamori blushed furiously at what she just experienced. She wanted to hide under a rock, yet run laps around Seireitei. She felt lightheaded at the same time. So many wonderful emotions flooded her heart, and she found herself begging for more of his wonderful kiss that washed the pain away. She threw her arms around his neck and went in for another kiss; this time with much more force. Hitsugaya responded by wrapping his strong arms around her petite body, keeping her close. They were oblivious to everyone and everything around them. At that moment, their worlds only consisted of one another. It felt as if time had stopped for them to truly enrapture themselves in this beautiful moment that both have longed for.

When they broke apart for air, they looked at each other with smiles that came from the heart. Hitsugaya grabbed Hinamori's hand and pulled her into a waltz position. Hinamori was puzzled at what he was doing, but went along with it nonetheless.

"So about this ball… you still dateless?" Hitsugaya smirked.

"I wouldn't be talking. You're the one indulging yourself in paperwork, Shirou-chan," Hinamori chuckled.

"Well then I guess I have no choice but to bring the baka Bedwetter Momo with me then, huh?" Hitsugaya said as he pulled her into a tight hug.

"Guess so," she laughed, as she buried her face into his chest.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Oh man. This took me 2 hours to write. (5:09 AM) xx I'm tired. Like I said before, there's probably a million jillion trillion mistakes up there, but my objective was to get the chapter done so I can post it up for all of you. Because I'm a good person. (Yeah right. XD) Anywho, please review, yes?

Oh and yes I know, I suck at writing fight scenes. To be honest, I wanted to stay away from writing them when I started writing this fanfic, but it just felt natural that they had to fight. So I know you're probably all laughing at how pathetic that fight scene was. ;; But I promise to get better! Remember this is my first fanfic!

I've decided the next chapter will be the second to last chapter in this fic. The last chapter will be an epilogue. Oh and for all you hardcore Hitsuhina fans (such as myself) be prepared for Hitsuhina fluff!


	5. Shy little boy?

**Author's Note: **Okay so… another slow update. Don't all kill me at once please? Xx I feel bad for not updating this story very often, but a lot has come up from the last update till now. For instance, Anime Expo:D (Anyone else go?) I glomped every Hitsugaya and Hinamori cosplayer I found. (WOOHOO!) Lol. And guess what! I have a HitsuHina poster! It's hanging literally next to my bed. So they're like the first thing I see in the morning, haha. Even after AX, I've been busy every single day. I haven't even started on my summer homework yet .. :shudders:

I'm going to finish this before summer ends, I swear.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Bleach. Yeah yeah…

Enough of my ranting, I know you're all anxious to read the damn chapter. So without further ado, I present you chapter 5! Douzo!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oi Hinamori! I'm here! Are you ready yet?" Hitsugaya called from outside Hinamori's room. It was finally here, the night everyone in Seireitei was waiting for: the Winter Ball! Hitsugaya, like the other guys, wore a black tuxedo. However, unlike the rest of them, a white rose was pinned to his chest pocket. He and Hinamori decided to wear white roses somewhere in their outfits to match. This of course was all Hinamori's idea.

_"No."_

_  
"Why not! A lot of guys wear boutonnieres!" Hinamori exclaimed._

_  
"Bouto-what?" Hitsugaya asked, baffled._

_  
"Boutonnieres! Human males wear them!" Hinamori tried to explain, but only confused Hitsugaya further._

_  
"Why would any guy want to lose their dignity by wearing flowers in their clothes?"_

_  
"It's only on special occasions! Let's wear it please? No one else will… besides maybe Rukia and Ichigo," said Hinamori._

_  
"Rukia and Ichigo, eh? Whatever happened to Abarai?" Hitsugaya questioned._

_  
"He lost the little 'tournament' him and Ichigo had, hosted by none other than Kuchiki-taichou to see who would be Rukia's date," she explained. Hitsugaya gave an incredulous stare, causing Hinamori to giggle at his expression. He smiled warmly, captivated by her laughter._

_  
"Okay let's wear the flowers…"_

"Just a minute!" Hinamori called out, while using a bobby pin to pin her hair back. She had her hair in a high ponytail instead of her usual bun. It was simple, yet Hinamori was content with it. However, Matsumoto and Rukia seemed to think differently.

"Hinamori! What do you think you're doing!" Matsumoto shouted.

"Tying my hair back...?" Hinamori responded, very lost as she stared at her two friends.

"Tch. No Momo, you can't go out with that hairstyle," Rukia said. She walked over to Hinamori and pulled out the scrunchie that held up her ponytail.

"Ehh! Rukia! What was that for? That took me forever to do!" Hinamori exclaimed, then looked up to see Rukia and Matsumoto hovering over her fixing her hair. Screams and yelps could be heard from all the way outside, causing a very overprotective Hitsugaya to press his ear against the door to listen harder.

"Eavesdropping isn't a good habit Toushirou," called out Ichigo, startling Hitsugaya. He looked up to find Ichigo, Renji, and Kira standing a few feet away from him.

"I'm not eavesdropping… the girls are so loud you're able to hear them from where you're standing!" Hitsugaya blurted out. "And it's Hitsugaya-taichou!"

"What was that, Shiro-chan?" came a voice from behind. Hitsugaya's abruptly turned around to find a very gorgeous Hinamori standing right before his eyes.

She looked absolutely stunning. She wore a white tube topped dress that poofed out, along with satin white gloves that traveled up her arm. Instead of her usual bun, her black silky hair flowed down her back. And of course, her white rose corsage to match Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya was at a loss for words, and could only stare blankly at her. She shifted in her spot uncomfortably trying to snap Hitsugaya out of it. A light pink creeped up her cheeks as Hitsugaya continued to stare at her.

"Ano… Hitsugaya-kun?"

"Ah! Hinamori… g-gomen. Umm… you look… wow," Hitsugaya mananged to say.

"Wahh! That's so adorable!" Matsumoto squealed, earning a famous Hitsugaya-icy-glare geared towards her.

"Well now that we're all ready, let's go," announced Ichigo, grabbing Rukia's hand and walking off. Rukia turned a bright pink and looked the other way, unable to hide her radiant smile. Renji scoffed at the scene and followed closely behind the two. Kira and Matsumoto couldn't help but laugh at Renji's reaction and caught up with him, leaving Hitsugaya and Hinamori the last to follow.

"C'mon, let's hurry," Hitsugaya said putting out his arm for Hinamori to hold. She couldn't help but smile at his gentlemen-like behavior for this evening. She linked her arm with his and continued to follow the rest.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hitsugaya was her prince charming. He lead her out onto the dance floor with such elegance and grace and danced the night away with her. He saw nothing else but her. Hinamori could've died right then and there out of pure happiness.

Or so how she liked to imagine it.

In reality, Hitsugaya was too embarrassed to come out onto the dance floor and dance with Hinamori. Because of the whole Takashi incident, he never had the time to learn how to dance with Hinamori. He didn't want to embarrass her, or him for that matter. Besides, Hitsugaya Toushirou doesn't dance.

"Shirou-chan! Come on!" Hinamori pleaded, trying to pull him up to stand from his seat, earning many amused stares from nearby shinigami.

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou and NO… I'm not dancing," he replied coldly. He didn't mean to sound so harsh to Hinamori, but it came out that way when he realized he had his cool to keep. Plus he was looking like a fool right now in front of his subordinates. If he gave in and danced with her, he knew he would never live it down. They would tease him about it for weeks, months, YEARS! No. There was no way he was getting on that dance floor.

"Not even for me?" Hinamori pouted using her best puppy dog face. _Crap._ Hitsugaya thought. _I can NEVER win against this…_

Before he knew it an overly excited Hinamori was dragging him onto the dance floor. The number of stares grew as the anticipation for the ice cold captain of the tenth, Hitsugaya Toushirou, was about to dance.

He didn't do much. In fact, his time on the dance floor didn't last long because he couldn't take all the spotlight he was getting. He had to get out of this. "Hinamori… 'scuse me for a sec," he lamely used for an excuse to bail. He quickly speed walked to the door and went outside. Hinamori was left speechless and very disappointed. Seeing this, Matsumoto made her way to the petite fifth division vice-captain.

"Don't worry Hinamori-chan. Taichou is still madly in love with you. You just have to remember that he's still a shy little boy," Matsumoto stated followed by a wink.

"Mou! So he's okay with having watermelon seed-spitting contests, but he can't dance?" Hinamori complained loudly, receiving a confused yet amused look upon Matsumoto's face. _Watermelon seed-spitting…?_ Before she knew it, Hinamori was marching her way to the door. Matsumoto smiled warmly at the situation and returned her attention back to the ball.

"Will they be all right?" Rukia asked.

"Something tells me they'll have more fun out there than in here," Matsumoto slyly replied.

"It's freakin' snowing out there! How can they have fun?" Renji reasoned.

"Don't worry about it. C'mon, let's go drink!" Matsumoto announced, gesturing them to forget about it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"There you are Hitsugaya-kun! Mou… what's with you? All I wanted was to dance! Dancing doesn't hurt anybody!" Hinamori reasoned as she walked towards the tree Hitsugaya was sitting under.

"It hurts a man's pride…" Hitsugaya muttered under his breath.

"Did you say something Hitsugaya-kun?" Hinamori innocently asked.

Hitsugaya sighed. "Nothing, nothing at all," he assured her. He got up and slowly approached her. He stopped when he was directly right in front of her. He held out his arms and snaked it around her and quickly pulled her in for a tight hug. She was startled at first, but then melted into it. Unconsciously, her arms wrapped around his waist.

After a few moments of standing in that position, Hitsugaya carefully used his hand and titled Hinamori's chin up to look into her dark brown eyes.

"I'm sorry."

Hinamori shook her head and smiled at him. "It's okay." Hitsugaya was still unmoved that Hinamori was really okay with not dancing with him. He moved his hand so that it lightly touched her cheek. Her cheek was cold and he could feel her slightly shivering from the fact that it was snowing. Hinamori lifted her hand and touched his. He felt pure happiness staring into the eyes of the girl he fell in love with. He grabbed her hand and lead her under the tree and sat them both down, letting Hinamori sit on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into him. She leaned back on him and closed her eyes. Suddenly, she felt some land on her. She opened her eyes to find Hitsugaya's jacket laid upon her as a blanket.

"Shirou-chan… you don't have to. You're going to get a cold!" Hinamori explained trying to give him his jacket back.

Hitsugaya shrugged and put his jacket over her. "I don't mind the cold, remember?" She looked at him and came to an understanding. She smiled and wrapped his jacket around her. They continued to lay there watching the snowflakes dance as they pattered onto the ground.

"It's funny," Hinamori said as she broke the silence.

"Hm? What is?" Hitsugaya asked, curious at what she was implying.

"I used to hate the cold since I got hypothermia when I was younger. But now I don't even feel the cold," she explained.

"Shaddup. You're shivering, Momo," he responded as he tightened his grip on her.

"Yeah but I don't feel it. In fact, I feel so warm being here. I'm glad I followed you outside," she chuckled.

They were outside for so long they didn't notice how much time has passed. Hitsugaya noticed some people leaving the ball already. He started mentally beating himself up for not dancing with her until he heard the DJ announce one last song for the night. He knew this was his last chance.

He slowly rised and helped Hinamori stand up. She looked at him curiously, trying to figure out what he was up to. He slowly held out his hand and took a deep breath.

"May I have this dance?"

Hinamori couldn't stop smiling. She was about to cry from all this happiness in one night. She nodded, took his hand, and he pulled her into the position. She didn't even realize they were dancing. She could have sworn she was floating on the clouds.

_Rangiku-san… what shy, little boy were you talking about? All I see before me is an incredibly handsome man who was just waiting for the right moment to blossom…_

From far away, Matsumoto, Ichigo, and Rukia watched the young couple dance the night away.

"Told ya they would be fine!" Matsumoto declared proudly.

"They are such a cute couple…" Rukia stated with a longing gaze. Ichigo noticed this and decided he should man up and ask her to dance too. All the other dances, Rukia practically threw him onto the dance floor.

"Oi Rukia…" Ichigo slowly started.

"Hm?" Rukia responded, still fixated on the young couple dancing. A few minutes pass by and no response from Ichigo is heard. Rukia was annoyed that he called her for no reason, but she let it slide for now.

"Ano… Rukia…" Ichigo repeats again.

"What is it, Ichigo?" she replied, this time turning her head to stare at him. He looked blankly at her and all she noticed was how nervous he sounded and how red his face was. Still, he didn't say anything.

"Umm… Rukia…" Ichigo started up again.

"ICHIGO! WHAT IS IT!" Rukia practically shouted at him, hoping to get through to him and wake him up from La La land.

"Will you--!" Ichigo continued but was cut off by Matsumoto pushing him and Rukia together. They both blushed and looked at what Matsumoto was doing.

"Go inside and enjoy the last dance you two! At Ichigo's rate, you won't even be dancing until tomorrow!" Matsumoto laughed and pushed them inside. Rukia turned her head to say something back but Matsumoto slyly winked at her and silently urged her to go for it.

After she pushed Ichigo and Rukia back inside, she was left outside by herself. She returned her gaze on the young couple, and noticed they were no longer dancing. In fact, now Hitsugaya was carrying Hinamori bridal style. Matsumoto panicked for a second and tried to look harder to see if anything was wrong, but was relieved to see that Hinamori was only asleep. She chuckled to herself and watched Hitsugaya carry Hinamori off like a prince.

_Yeah, what shy little boy was I talking about earlier?_

**A/N: **So here's the end of it! But no worries, I'm going to write an epilogue for this story so it's not over YET! Forgive me for the awkward Ichiruki part I included. I'm not really into that pairing so I felt weird writing about them, but I really felt I should have included that. So sorry to all the Ichiruki fans who found that part OOC or whatever… I tried my best:3 Lol. Oh and this hasn't been proofreaded yet so forgive spelling mistakes and grammar errors. ..

As always, reviews are VERY much appreciated. I do take every review in consideration. :)


	6. Epilogue

**Author's Note: **Yeah, I know. I haven't updated this in FOREVER. There's not much to say other than sorry, lol. Things get in the way… I get writer's block, I fall asleep, haha. To be honest, I haven't been in the writing mood for a REALLY long time. Well, I'll stop talking now and let you read this since I know SOO many of you have been anticipating this.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bleach. Simple as that.  
Okay so without further ado, I present to you: the epilogue to Crystal Waltz! Douzo!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hello! I'm Hinamori Momo, fifth division vice captain. Aizen Sousuke used to be my captain, but he turned out to be a ruthless traitor to all of Soul Society. But no worries because he has been defeated! In his place, Kurosaki Ichigo has taken position as captain. He's a bit loud and rowdy, but he takes pride in our division. We work well together… for the majority!_

_But enough about that! Today is all about Shirou-chan and I! Why, you ask? A year ago today, Shirou-chan and I confessed our love for one another and became a couple.  
_

_  
_"Shirou-chaaaan!" she yelled, as she deliriously ran down the tenth division headquarters to find her "work-obsessed" boyfriend.

_Ahh… it seems so surreal! This past year has been undying and complete happiness for me. Everyone is very supportive of us! Shirou-chan makes sure to know when we need to be on business terms, and when it's okay for me to be his girlfriend. After all, we need to be role models to the rest of our divisions, and I would hate to bring down Hitsugaya's reputation._

"Shirou-chan, are you ready yet? I made reservations for 12:00 and it's already 11:50! We are going to be late if you don't hurry your handsome self along!" Hinamori sang as she pounded on his office door, which caused some of the tenth division shinigami to stare or get startled from her loud scene. She didn't mean to sound annoying or obnoxious; she was just ecstatic that it's already been a year since they got together as a couple. She awoke that morning to the sweet scent of white roses that graced its presence along the tables, drawers, cabinets, and even bathroom sink! But just when she thought all those beautiful roses was a treat, she came across a piece of paper on her table that read:

_Ohayo Bedwetter Momo, (hope you didn't wet the sheets last night! P)  
Happy one-year anniversary!  
Love always,  
Hitsugaya a.k.a. Your Shirou-chan_

She couldn't help but stifle a laugh as she finished reading the letter. At first, she pouted her lips as her eyes came across the "hope you didn't wet the sheets" crap. _Wet the sheets? How dare you Shirou-chan! You will so pay for that!_ But she couldn't help but find it adorable, as there were so many scribbles on the paper. She came to the conclusion that Hitsugaya Toushirou, tenth division captain and owner of the most powerful ice zanpakuto in all of Soul Society, actually tried to write a romantic letter to her. She held the paper close to her face and could only make out the words "yonder, breaks, east," and something about a sun killing the moon…? She was confused but it definitely made her day. Vice versa, Hinamori also did something for her beloved before he woken up to greet the day. She got up before the sun came out and made a grand breakfast for him. She's tried to cook for him in the past, but it always came out to be a mess, so she tries to avoid making him food because of that. However, today that wouldn't stop her. She nearly stayed up all night trying to perfect her cooking to Hitsugaya's liking. And to top it all off, she retrieved freshly cut watermelon for him to add to his breakfast galore.

"Oi Momo! Stop pounding on the door already and come in!" shouted Hitsugaya from the other side of the door.

"O-jama shimasu!" Hinamori said cheerfully as she slid open the door and walked right in his office. Her happy expression soon turned to that of a disappointed one. "Eh? What is this! Why are you doing paperwork? It's our anniversary, Shirou-chan!"

"I know I know, Momo. But Yamamoto-soutaichou sent in a new stack of documents that need to be approved this morning. Gomen…" Hitsugaya explained as he looked deeply into her eyes trying to find an understanding.

Hinamori tried to stick to her guns and continue looking at him with a pout, but she couldn't save herself from him when he looked at her like that. Just one look and she'll be swooning at his feet. Her heartbeat sped up by a hundred. "Okay, I understand…" she concluded depressingly. She turned around and made her way to the door, until she felt strong, warm arms wrap around her waist and pull her close to a warm body. She blissfully melted into that position and let Hitsugaya hold her as tight as he liked, and for as long as he liked. After all, it didn't matter to her. He planted soft kisses along her neck, cheek, ear, and shoulder that made her spine shiver with pleasure. She loved these kisses the best.

"Toushirou…" she moaned as she wanted more of his attention on her. "Mou… that tickles!" she giggled and got out of his grasp. She turned to face him and saw a malicious smirk plastered across his face.

"Do you really think I'll forgive you just because you did that?" Hinamori questioned with a look of disbelief in her eyes.

"Damn… it didn't work?" Hitsugaya said, as he pretended to ponder about it. Hinamori punched his arm and he playfully held her tight in a death grip. Hinamori started laughing joyfully trying to release herself, although she couldn't help but admit she liked this a lot. After a few minutes of play fighting with each other, they ended up on the couch with Hinamori laying down looking up to Hitsugaya whose face was inches away from her's. They looked at each other for a second and came in for a quick peck, then smiled at each other.

"I'm almost done with the paperwork. Just give me another 15 minutes to finish up and we'll go somewhere to celebrate, I promise," he said.

"Well why didn't you say that in the first place?! Mou, Shirou-chan! I'll just wait for you right here and then we'll leave together," she replied.

Minutes, which seemed like hours to Hinamori, passed but finally Hitsugaya finished the paperwork and the couple was on their way to their anniversary celebration. Hinamori couldn't help but plaster a huge smile across her face as Hitsugaya held her hand in his as they walked out of Seireitei. They rarely did this; She knew she had to keep Hitsugaya's reputation in tact with his division and other fellow captains. But today was different! Today was special. Hinamori slightly turned her head to catch a glimpse of Hitsugaya's disgruntled yet cherry red face as subordinates, vice-captains, and captains gave winks, giggles, and shouts to the couple. After all, Hitsugaya and Hinamori are the youngest couple of all Seireitei!

One would think that a couple that has been together for a year would spend their anniversary in the most extravagant way possible to show their affection, however this wasn't the case for these two. As soon as the couple exited Seireitei, Hitsugaya tied a blindfold across Hinamori's eyes.

"Ehhh?! Hitsugaya-kun, what is this?!" Hinamori shouted as she was startled by her sudden inability to see what was in front of her.

"Relax Momo… do you trust me?"

"… What?"

"I said do you trust me?" Hitsugaya asked once again.

_Well what a silly question… of course I trust him! I trust him with every fiber of my being!_ "Yes Shirou-chan. I trust you," she responded with a smile, and laced her fingers with his as she let him guide her.

...

"Okay you ready to see what's in front of you?" Hitsugaya asked as he held both of Hinamori's hands in his palms.

"Yes! I'm dying to see where you've taken me!" she exclaimed. Hitsugaya untied the blindfold. When he slipped it off, Hinamori slowly opened her eyes to have revealed to her…

"A LAKE!" Hinamori shouted with joy, yet at the same time confusion. She didn't know whether to be really excited or really disappointed. Everyone knew there was a lake just a few miles south of Seireitei that many shinigami visited in their free time. Somehow, she was expecting a lot more since he blindfolded her to bring her to a place she was just at yesterday.

"Ano… Shirou-chan… this lake –"

"I know what you're thinking Momo. This isn't some extravagant restaurant that costs thousands of dollars, but instead an ordinary lake. But I just thought it would be the best, relaxing way to spend our anniversary. Away from fighting hollows, away from all the paperwork, and away from all the people," Hitsugaya explained. Hinamori looked around. It was indeed, just them two. They really were away from everyone and everything! Then Hinamori's eyes caught onto the small boat at the edge of the lake. Hitsugaya saw this and smiled. He took her hand and the two walked over to the boat. He helped Hinamori in then got in himself, grabbed the oar and started rowing.

As the two sat in silence, Hinamori couldn't help but stare at the person who means the most to her with a warm smile. Hitsugaya never was a fancy guy, so this idea of spending their 1-year anniversary was absolutely perfect. Her eyes drifted away to the scenery around them, then to the lake. Suddenly, something caught her attention. Something shiny, blue, and… pretty.

"HITSUGAYA-KUN! LOOK AT THAT!" Hinamori exclaimed as she pointed to the water.

Startled, Hitsugaya peeked over the boat to find what got her so excited. "Oh, it's an aquamarine gemstone," he stated. "They represent healing and youth."

Hinamori's eyes lit up. "I want it!" She rolled up her yukata and prepared to dive in the water to retrieve the gemstone.

"BAKA! Don't just jump in the water to get it! You'll catch a cold!" Hitsugaya scolded as he held her down in the boat.

"Mou… Shirou-chan! I really want it though!" Hinamori whined and gave her best puppy pout.

Hitsugaya turned away knowing fully well he could never resist that look. "Okay fine… I'll get it for you," he muttered in defeat.

"Yay!" exclaimed Hinamori. She was ready to watch Hitsugaya heroically dive in the water to get the gem for her but to her dismay, he did not. Instead, he got out a fishing pole that was sitting in the bottom of the boat.

Hinamori's face dropped. "You've gotta be kidding me…" she whispered to herself.

"Did you say something?"

"Nope! Nothing at all! Heh heh…"

Hitsugaya lowered the hook down where the gem was present. The couple both had their face near the water, watching in anticipation. Hitsugaya almost got the stone until…

"AHH! THAT FISH!" Hinamori yelled. "GET AWAY FROM MY STONE YOU STUPID FISH!" Unfortunately, the fish did not obey Hinamori's command and instead… swallowed the stone.

" … Well! There's not much we can do about that now, huh Hinamori?" Hitsugaya chuckled. When he heard no response, he turned to face her. His face turned white as he saw Hinamori's ghastly expression all over her face. "Momo…?"

"STUPID FISH!!"

...

Time flew by and before they knew it, it was already dark. They sat on a grassy hill that overlooked the lake. Hinamori, still in a sour mood, vowed to curse that fish that ate the precious gem that Hitsugaya was going to give her. Hitsugaya saw this, and decided to cheer her up.

"Forget about the stupid stone. Let's look at the constellations now. Look, the big dipper!"

"Shirou-chan! That stone was NOT stupid!" Hinamori retorted.

"Okay so it wasn't stupid. It just wasn't that big of a deal, that's all," he replied.

Hinamori's eyes watered up. "How can you say that?! That was the stone you were going to give to me! I was going to get a beautiful gemstone from you on our anniversary! That means everything to me!" she yelled, as she tried to prevent the tears from falling, but wasn't successful.

Hitsugaya watched Hinamori as she cried. He sighed and pulled her to him. She automatically wrapped her arms around him and continued to cry. Hitsugaya lifted her chin up to stare straight into those dark brown eyes.

"We don't need a precious rock to symbolize our love. Our love is unconditional. Our love is eternal. All you need to know is that you're a part of my heart, and that I'm a part of yours. Nothing can ever change that," he whispered to her.

Suddenly, her tears stopped flowing and she suddenly felt ridiculous for crying over something so petty. "I'm sorry Toushirou. I don't know what came over me. I feel so stupid for thinking something materialistic had to represent our love," she explained.

Hitsugaya gently placed a kiss on her lips. "You're not stupid. You're just a Bedwetter."

"SHIROU-CHAN!" Hinamori whined as she pushed him down on his back. Hitsugaya started to laugh, and Hinamori can't help but melt inside everytime she heard that laugh. She let out a chuckle and laid down right next to him. He put his arm around her and gave her another kiss. He planted soft kisses on her cheek, then traveled to her ear. Hinamori started to giggle from the ticklish sensation she got.

"Maybe you should look inside your pocket," he whispered into her ear.

Confused, she obliged and stuck her hand into her pocket. She felt a small box and her eyes lit up. She quickly grabbed the box and took it out to see what it was.

She sat up and held the box in her hand. Her heart started to pound against her chest for what felt like a million times. She looked at Hitsugaya and he smiled, and gave a small nod, urging her to open the box. She slowly opened it and gave out a loud squeal. It was a ruby ring!

"EEEE! A ring! A ring! Oh my gosh, it's beautiful!" Hinamori exclaimed as she slid it onto her finger and held her hand out to gaze upon it. She turned her attention to Hitsugaya who was smiling at her the whole time. He took the hand that had the ring on it and held it in his.

"Hinamori, this is a promise ring. It's a promise that we're always going to be together… in heart, in mind, and in soul."

Hinamori was too happy for words. She couldn't do anything but smile and giggle uncontrollably. Hitsugaya found this gesture adorable and gave her hand a light squeeze.

"It's a ruby. It represents integrity, devotion, happiness, courage, and inspiration. The red color reminded me of not only your Tobiume, but of your fiery, impulsive spirit that I love so much," he explained and kissed her hand. He looked deep into her eyes and gave her another kiss.

Hinamori melted in the moment. _I just don't know what I would do without Hitsugaya in my life. He really is my everything._ Hinamori decided this was her time to be bold and courageous… just like the ring represented! She slowly pulled away from the kiss and looked straight into his eyes.

"Hitsugaya Toushirou, I love you."

Hitsugaya's eyes widened as the realization dawned on him that the love of his life just told him that she loves him. He was so happy that his words couldn't even form into a basic sentence. Instead, he pulled her in and held her tight. Shocked, Hinamori wrapped her arms around him and held him tight too.

"I love you too, Hinamori Momo."

_Hi! I'm Hinamori Momo and I'm madly in love with Hitsugaya Toushirou!_

The end:D

**A/N: **FINAAALLLLYYY I finished this fanfic. I put this one WAYY off. Again, I'm sorry it's only now I've uploaded the epilogue. But I seriously want to thank each and every one of you who have stuck with this story until the very end. This was my very first fanfic and I had the support of so many people out there. If it wasn't for a lot of you guys, I probably wouldn't have finished! So thank you so much! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Oh and sorry for the fluffyness? Lol. I love fluffyness so it's all good for me!

REVIEWS ARE TOTALLY APPRECIATED! Review away please!


End file.
